


The First Time We Said I Love You.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen so many fic's of Carmilla's first time meeting Laura's dad, and there all cute and fluffy and I guess my brain is an asshole and wanted some angst so this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time We Said I Love You.

_Your dad was the last person you ever expected to show up at Silas, but there he was stood in the doorway to your dorm room. It took you a moment to actually register that, yes he was in fact stood there and that it wasn't just your mind playing tricks on you. "Laura Gwendolyn Hollis." Ah, you were in trouble, your father never used your full name unless you were in serious trouble, which didn't happen very often, in fact you were sure you could count every time you'd heard your full name fall from your fathers lips on just one hand._

_"Dad? What are you doing here?" You knew for a fact that your dad didn't have enough money to actually make the trip to and back from Silas without breaking the bank, you were worried now. Your father had other things he wanted to talk about though, that much you could tell. You saw his eyes shift over to where Carmilla was lounging on her bed. She was reading a book your sure she's read a million times in the past. It took her a moment to realize that someone else was in the room, she looked over her shoulder and sat up as fast as she could when she noticed your dad._

_"Your coming home. Right now. I will not have my daughter going to this school." Your father turned his gaze to you. "You think I didn't watch those video's you posted Laura." He shook his head at you and you ducked your head for a moment. "No, your not staying here, your not staying in a school where you almost get killed twice a week." He paused but you knew there was more. "And I won't allow my daughter to date such a monster."_

_Your head snapped up at your fathers words, you saw the look of hate in his eyes as she looked over to Carmilla once more. You stood straight and crossed your arms. "No. I'm not leaving Silas, and I'm not leaving Carmilla." She chance a look behind you, you don't think you've ever seen the vampire look so small and childlike, apart from on the video when her mother possessed you. Seeing her look so vulnerable in person was heartbreaking and you wanted to do nothing more than go to her and pull her into your arms._

_Your dad grabbed your arm and tugged at it slightly. "Laura Gwendolyn Hollis you will do as your told, you are coming home and you are to forget about this retched school and that monster." His voice was full with a venom you'd never heard him use before, it scared you. You managed to pull your arm free of your dad, you took a step away from him and closer to Carmilla. You shake your head no to show that you won't leave. You won't loose Carmilla, not again._

_"I'm not leaving! I'm not your little girl anymore dad, you can't just order me home." You shake your head no again. "No, I'm staying at Silas, I'm going to finish what I started, and I'm not leaving Carmilla. I love her." You pause as your eyes go wide, that's the first time you've ever admitted out loud that you love the vampire and it wasn't even directly to her. You take a deep breath. "I love her dad, I'm not leaving her, I can't loose her, not again."_

_"Love? You think what you feel for that monster is love? Tell me Laura, do you think she could ever love you?" Your dad laughed and shook his head. "What you feel for that thing is not love, it's put a spell or something over you, what did that tall girl call it? Seduction eyes? Yes that's what it's done, used that on you and made you feel things that can't possibly be real." You feel like crying at his words but you don't._

_"He's right Laura." Your turn to look at Carmilla. "I am a monster. You can't possibly love me." She stood from her place on the bed and walked past you. "But you are mistaken sir. I used to magic or spell or any such thing on your daughter, and I do love her. Make no mistake that I love your daughter more than I have ever loved anyone since 1872." Carmilla turned and looked at you then. "I love you Laura, and I always will, but your father is right, you can't love a monster. My mother used to tell me that stone can't love flesh but she was wrong, it's flesh that can't love stone."_

_You feel the tears run down your face at that moment. You want to scream at them but you can't. You want to tell your father to just go home. You want to be cuddled up with Carmilla. But you can't and your not. Your stuck stood staring at them as the tears fall freely down your face. You don't know how long you just stand there, but suddenly the sadness you were feeling turns to anger. How dare they tell you who you do and don't love. How dare they make you feel like a child for loving someone._

_"You don't get to tell me who I love and who I don't. Neither of you do. I love you Carmilla, you can think I don't all you want but I do." You turn to look directly at your father. "You think I don't know why your really here? I miss her too dad. I might have only been a young child when she died, but I miss her too and I know you want to protect me from all the awful things in the world but you can't. You can't protect me anymore because I don't need protecting._

_"I grew up, I can protect myself." You sigh and close your eyes for a moment as you wipe away the tears. "You said you've watched my video's, yet you say I don't love Carmilla." You laugh for a moment. "You remember how you felt when mom died? Well when I thought Carmilla was dead I finally understood how you felt the day the doctor's told us she wasn't going to make it. I finally understood the look I saw in your eyes." you shake your head. "I finally understood because even though it hurt when mom died, it was a different hurt to how I felt when I thought Carmilla was dead._

_"When I thought she was dead, it felt like something had been torn from me and I would never get it back. It felt like I could never be me again, because Carmilla showed me a better me to be and without her there, I could never be that person again. And I know that's how you felt when mom died, I saw that look in your eyes, I saw the way you looked out at nothing particular. I saw that look and I used that look. So don't you ever tell me that I don't love her because I do. And she's not a monster."_

_Silence fell over all three of you then. You looked to Carmilla and saw nothing but love and devotion in her eyes. You looked to your father and saw regret and sadness. Bringing up your mom was a low blow, you know that, but you needed your dad to know just how much you love Carmilla and that there was nothing he could ever say to make you leave her. "You love her that much huh, kid?" You nodded your head as you watched your father run a hand through his hair. You held your breath as he looked at Carmilla. "You love my daughter?"_

_Carmilla nodded her head. "Yes sir, very much." Your dad sighed and nodded himself, he shuffled his feet for a moment before looking around the room like he wasn't sure how he was going to say what he wanted to say next. You stood still next to Carmilla, watching your dad, you weren't really sure what he was going to say, but good or bad you'd be ready for it._

_"You'll protect her? When she needs it of course." Carmilla nodded her head once again. "Then promise me this one thing, if she is ever in a situation where you don't think she'll come back from it, you'll.." He motioned at Carmilla. You scrunched up your face in confusion till it hit you what your father meant. Carmilla looked from your father to you. Your not sure what you saw in her eyes, but you think you saw fear, of what your not sure._

_"Sir, I promise that if Laura is ever in that situation, I will take ever measure to ensure she returns to you." Carmilla paused to look your father dead in the eyes. "No matter what that is. I will make sure Laura comes home to you." Your not sure how you feel about that, you know what they meant and your surprised your dad suggested it after calling Carmilla a monster._

_Your dad turned and looked at you. "I know your not a child anymore Laura, I know I can't protect you from everything. But you will always be my little girl, and I will always try to protect you, even if you don't want me to." He sighed and turned to Carmilla. "Your not a monster and I am so very sorry for saying as much. I hope you'll forgive me, but my Laura is all I have left." Carmilla smiled at your dad and nodded once. "I'll leave you then. But Laura promise me you'll come home for the holidays and breaks, I missed you at Christmas."_  
  
_You smiled and walked over to hug your dad. "I promise dad, and I'm sorry I didn't get home for Christmas, we got a little.. Held up." You laugh softly and he nodded before pulling back to look at you. You gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before he turned to leave._


End file.
